


Touch My Body Challenge (Chanbaek)

by honeyxiumin



Series: Chanbaek Youtube Au [1]
Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: It started out as just a challenge video but turned into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chanbaek is my #1 favorite ship. I hope you all enjoy this one. They aren't famous in this btw.

_Park Chanyeol started a Youtube channel when he was in middle school just for fun._

_He went from having 10 views all from his mom and his friends to having 500,000 or sometimes more from many people. He sings, does challenges with friends, vlogs, etc._

_And if there's one thing he loves about being a Youtuber, it's getting to interact with the people who love his content. He always follows any fan accounts on twitter and loves to chat with his fans. It excites him. It's like another huge family._

_Now, if there's another thing Chanyeol loves, it's making videos with his best friend Byun Baekhyun. They have been friends the longest and Chanyeol may or may not have a huge crush on him._

_But he would never let him know that._

_Byun Baekhyun also is in love with Chanyeol and loves when he's the first to get asked to do a video with Chanyeol. It makes him feel special inside. And fans will notice the little moments and touches they share._

_The problem with the two is that they are too afraid to make a move and confess. So Baekhyun thinks of another way to do this._

 

**Baekhyun's P.O.V.**

I stood outside Chanyeol's house waiting for him to answer so we can make a video for his channel. He hasn't told me what it is going to be about so I'm kind of nervous but also excited because I get to spend time with him.  

I love when he asks me to film a video with him. It makes me feel all special and warm. Like I'm his first choice.  

But also, I want to tell him my feelings for him. Just finally let it all out on how I feel. And maybe, he'll love me back. I hope.

The door opened and he smiled wide at me. "Baekhyunnie!" He pulled me in the house and hugged me.

I hugged him back.

"My tall giant! What are we doing today?" He pulled away and smirked at me. "The 'Touch My Body' challenge." My eyes widen and I felt my face heat up. "The what?" "Touch my body challenge! Come on, I'll explain it upstairs." 

He grabbed my hand and dragged me up to his room. 

He already had everything set up and ready. I watched him pick up a blindfold and look at me. He smirked. "Chanyeol, what is that for?" "It's for the game silly!" "Please, explain the game." 

"Alright so one of us is going to be blindfolded and the one who isn't is going to take the person who's blindfolded hand and touch it on some part of their body. And the one blindfolded has to guess where. The loser who doesn't guess the most has a punishment."

Punishment. I'm the only friend Chanyeol ever has a punishment with in his videos. 

"Are you sure you want to do this with me? Not D.O. hyung or Sehun?" "No because then it will be lame and boring! Besides me and you are closer so it will be more fun." He winked at me and I felt my cheeks heat up. 

"Fine, lets get this over with." He smiled and walked in front of the camera. "Just remember, if we want to be bold and show something dirty, I'll blur it out. Only for our eyes only." 

I blushed and nodded. 

He walked in front of his camera and started it. 

"Hello guys and welcome back to another video with your friendly giant here!" 

I smiled at his little intro. 

"Today I am here with one of my best friends, you all know him well, my wonderful Baekhyunnie!" I blushed and walked into the frame next to him. I sat by him on his bed and gave a small wave to the camera. 

"Hello!" He smiled wide. "Why don't you tell them what challenge we are doing today?"

"Well Yeol over here is forcing me to do the Touch My Body challenge with him." He shoved me slightly. "Force? Please, you know you want to touch this."

You're right. 

"Whatever helps that ego of yours." I stuck my tongue out at him and he pouted. 

He went on and explained the challenge and turned to me.

"Do you want to go first?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors!" 

We did it and he won. I pouted and he smiled at me. "Turn around and let me blindfold you."

I blushed and turned around. He put the blindfold around my eyes and turned me around.

"Hand me your finger." 

 

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Chanyeol took Baekhyun's finger and placed it in his belly button.

Baekhyun let out a girly scream and Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh. 

"Guess what it is!"

"I don't want too!"

"Come on, think." 

Baekhyun pouted and Chanyeol almost wanted to kiss that pout away. 

He moved his finger in Chanyeol's belly button and let out a sigh. "Is this your nasty belly button Yeollie?" Chanyeol laughed. "Yes!"

Baekhyun took off the blindfold and saw his finger was in Chanyeol's belly button. "It feels so weird." He removed it and Chanyeol put the blind fold on.

Bakehyun took his finger and thought for a moment. 

He took it behind his ear and started rubbing it. "Is it your soft tummy that I love to rube?"

Baekhyun started blushing. "No! Try again." Chanyeol thought for a moment.

"Honestly, no idea. What is it?" 

"Take off your blindfold." Chanyeol looked and saw it was behind his ear. "Dang it, I wanted it to be your tummy."

"Maybe later." Baekhyun winked at him and Chanyeol smiled.

Baekhyun took the blindfold and put it on.

Chanyeol stood in front of Baekhyun and unzipped his pants. The camera couldn't see what he was showing but you would know from watching. 

He took Baekhyun's finger and rubbed it on him.

Baekhyun's face grew a dark shade of red.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Guess."

"No!"

"Then look!" Baekhyun took the blindfold off and his head almost exploded. Chanyeol was exposing his self to him and he didn't know what to think. Chanyeol started laughing and Baekhyun couldn't help but join. 

They calmed down and Chanyeol put the blindfold on. "Why don't you tell them what you touched?" "His balls pretty much." Chanyeol let out a laugh. "Don't act like you haven't seen them before." "Chanyeol! You better cut that out!"

But it wasn't a lie. 

They've both seen each other naked before. Baekhyun would just prefer no one to know that. 

"Alrighty, surprise me." Baekhyun raised his shirt up and took Chanyeol's finger and placed it on his nipple. 

Chanyeol rubbed it and Baekhyun almost let out a moan. "Your nipple!" "Yep!" Chanyeol took the blindfold off and smiled. "I think I should cut this part out, I don't want them looking at your gorgeous body." 

Baek blushed and put the blind fold on. 

They continued back and forth until Baek decided to make a bold move when it was his turn. 

 

**Baekhyun's P.O.V.**

Chanyeol was blindfolded now and it was my turn.

I thought of a great plan. 

This will be how I show my feelings for him. 

"Okay, I'm going to have to sit on your lap for this."

"Ooo! Do I get to touch your cute butt?" I blushed and hit his chest lightly.

"No not now! Just trust me." "Of course." 

I sat on his lap and grabbed his face with my hands. "What are y-" I cut him off by kissing him. 

It took him a second to respond back and when he did, he took control. He arms went around my waist and his hands rested on my butt. 

It was great until we both had to pull away. 

We were breathing heavy and I looked at him and blushed.

"Chanyeol, I like you, a lot. And I want to be with you." He smiled at me.

"I like you a lot and I have for a long time. I want to be with you as well Baekhyun."

"So?"

"Be my boyfriend?" I smiled. "Yes!"

We kissed again. 

We pulled away and looked at the camera. "I think I should cut this part out." I pouted. "Why? Don't want them to know I'm yours?" "No I don't want them to see how nice of an ass you have. The camera has a great view of it and I don't like it." I rolled my eyes.

"You are unbelievable Park."

"I know but you love me anyway." I smiled. 

"I do. Now should we end the video here?" "Yes so we can cuddle and I can touch other places on you without something filming us." I blushed and hid my face in his chest. 

"Okay guys! So you witness it happen and I know you guys were hoping me and him would get together anyways! I hope you all liked this video and enjoyed it! I know I did! I'll see you guys soon! Love you all!" 

I watched him wave 'bye' and I turned around and did the same. 

I got off his lap and he got up and turned the camera off. He turned to me and smiled. "Ready to cuddle boyfriend?" I blushed and nodded. 

We laid on his bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close to him. 

I snuggled into his chest. 

I felt his hands move down towards my butt and give it a small squeeze. I looked up at him and saw him smirking. "How about we have our own touch my body challenge without the camera?" I blushed and hit him. "Unbelievable!" 


End file.
